Trio: The Band
by corneroffandom
Summary: When Zack gets annoyed at Heath selecting Ricardo to join 3MB, the bandleader tries to make it up to him.


A/N: So this is the last 31 Days of Fic for 2014. I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and supported corneroffandom through this month. Things kind of got away from me, there weren't as many long fics as I would like, but I hope you all enjoyed what did get uploaded, and will continue to enjoy the fics to come, including the Digimon/WWE crossover fic that I initially started when I was a teenager and have decided to revive when Digimon Fusion began airing in America now. That will begin in a mere two weeks! I'm looking forward to it, and there are teasers for it on the corneroffandom tumblr account. I hope to have more fics to upload shortly, but until then. Thank you all yet again!

Heath Slater pulls his cell phone away to stare at it in disbelief before returning it to his ear, shaking his head at the mere fact he has to field _this_ call now, when he's on the cusp of finally returning to the WWE after a break to think. "Seriously, man, he was just a temporary replacement, it was never gonna be permanent-"

"But, still, bro," Zack Ryder complains. "I know we've wrestled against each other a lot the past year, but I thought we had each other's backs when it came to us not being used that often and having someone to go to to complain about it."

Heath releases a soft sigh and pinches his nose. "Yeah, well, we're not exactly alone in all of that, Zack. Ricardo's barely gettin' used either, and when I agreed that Drew'n'Jinder could select a guy to take my place for a few nights over the holidays, they somehow picked him. It wasn't my choice to make, and I supported whatever they wanted to do while I'm gettin' my head back on straight."

"Fine," Zack says begrudgingly. "But next time, I want a chance."

Slater rolls his eyes. "Well I'm hopin' there _won't_ be a next time," he mutters, reflecting on what all had occurred that led up to him ultimately deciding to take some time off in the first place. "But while we're on the subject, maybe I gotta way to cheer ya up..."

Heath's been back in the WWE almost a month by the time there are live events in Florida again, smirking as he and Wade drive the few blocks from the arena the night's events have been held in to their apartment, Barrett scowling slightly as he looks over at him. "Why do I always get wrapped up in the nonsense when you make promises to Ryder and Rodriguez?"

"Because you'd never admit it but you like seein' me relaxed and happy," Heath says, sneering as Wade rolls his eyes at him. "Now c'mon, go get dressed in somethin' less... work-y... and meet me back out here."

Wade stares at him in disbelief before storming off, muttering about ridiculous gingers and mocking the word "work-y", before slamming the bathroom door behind him. Slater shakes his hair out and goes to get his own clothes together, a wide grin on his face. When they return to the living room a little later, Barrett has on a light blue shirt and dark jeans, Heath eyeing him while he smooths down the tartan shirt he has on, leather pants somehow fitting perfectly with it. "What d'ya think?" he asks, smirking as Wade examines him.

"Hmph," he sighs. "I suppose it makes up slightly for what I expect you're going to do at this bar..." Heath laughs and kisses him roughly before taking his hand, dragging him out to the car so they can get this show on the road.

By the time they arrive, Dolph and Zack are already there, leaning against each other, the platinum haired man staring on in some terror as one of the workers sets up what looks like a karaoke machine. Wade, on the other hand, looks nonplussed, as if expecting such madness. Heath smirks and claps Zack on the shoulder in greeting, causing him to jerk as Dolph glares over at him. "Ricardo and Del Rio ain't here yet, huh?"

"No, I imagine they want to be _fashionably_ late," Zack says mockingly.

"Sounds right." Both Heath and Zack ignore Wade's mutters about the only one of them who can sing half-way decently being the one not there, examining the set up. "Think it has some good songs on it?"

"Probably." His eyes gleam as he turns to look at Heath. "So this'll be my audition for a stand-in position in 3MB, right?"

Heath elbows Wade when he starts to say something, nodding at Zack. "Hell yeah, man, I promised you that, huh? All goes well, you and Ricardo both can be honorary members of the band."

"Siiiiiiiiiick!" Zack exclaims, beaming widely as he pumps a fist into the air, Dolph grimacing next to him while he exchanges an exasperated glance with Wade. They find a booth with room for Alberto and Ricardo when they arrive, and quickly order drinks, when finally the Mexicans arrive, Alberto looking more reluctant than the other two men watching their significant others poking around the karaoke machine.

As Del Rio wanders over to them, Ricardo joins the others, the Mexican aristocrat frowning as he scoots into the booth. "What are they doing?"

"Looking for a song all three of them can sing at once, I believe," Wade says, downing half of his Stella in one go. "Bullocks... there's not enough Stella in the world for this..."

"Perhaps it won't be as bad with the _three_ of them singing together," Del Rio suggests, motioning to a passing waitress to take his order. "Ricardo will drown out the others, if we're lucky."

Dolph rolls his eyes. "Have you heard Zack and Slater when they start singing? I'll be surprised if we can hear Ricardo at all..." The three men groan slightly, seeing the truth behind his words, as Alberto motions again at the woman to hurry, needing to feel at least a buzz before the three men find something that they all can agree on to sing.

It seems to take forever for the three of them to select something, Ricardo looking sheepish as the other two nudge him towards the microphones, but once the three of them start singing- Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive- somehow, it's not as earshatteringly bad as the others had expected, though they suspect that could be partially thanks to the drinks sweating in their hands as they watch Heath, Zack and Ricardo alternate between singing the lyrics.

Once that song ends, Heath insists on taking a solo turn, Dolph and Del Rio quickly distracting themselves from his attempts at singing Hinder, Zack smirking as he takes his place next to Ziggler, Ricardo joining Alberto once more as he kisses his forehead, shaking his head fondly before silently offering Ricardo a sip of his whiskey. He makes a face as soon as he's downed a little of the strong drink, Alberto chuckling and kissing him before a new glass is placed in front of him, surprising the former ring announcer. "There you go, mi valiente," he says. "You arrived just after I ordered you a drink."

Ricardo looks relieved as he quickly downs his drink of choice, a diet coke and vodka, nodding at Alberto with a smile. "Gracias, El Patron." He looks around as Heath sings, taking in Zack teasing Dolph with his Bud Light Lime, Wade across from them watching Heath closely as he sips from the nearly empty bottle of Stella. "And gracias for coming with me tonight," he adds, grinning when Alberto tugs him closer and drapes an arm around his shoulders.

The three of them alternate between singing, or playing darts, or just sitting with the others and drinking, chatting lowly, until they realize the hour, the bar about to close. "Well, then," Wade mutters, looking down at Heath as he dozes against him, all of the singing and drinking apparently tiring him out. Zack and Ricardo look about as lively, Alberto and Dolph shaking their heads in wonder at this. "I suppose no insomnia for them tonight." He sighs and gingerly pushes Heath to lean against the booth before standing, dropping enough money to pay for their third of the bill, and a sizeable tip, onto the table, Dolph and Del Rio quickly following suit before they try to revive Zack and Ricardo.

Knowing even better than to bother with such things, Barrett nudges Heath up and drapes him over his shoulder, ignoring the bar staff as they watch him prepare to carry the blitzed man out to wait for their taxi, hoping the cool air would revive him. He's barely made it a few steps when Heath stirs, however, lifting his head. Wade stills immediately, not wanting him to dislodge himself and crash face first into the floor, pressing his hand more thoroughly on his lower back to keep him in place. "Hey, Zack, you passed- you're an honorary member of 3MB now too," he mutters, the Brit shaking his head in fond amusement as he waits to see if the other man is conscious enough to respond.

Sure enough... "Really?" Zack mumbles, Wade listening to the shifting noises behind them as Ryder does who knows what. "Bro, Ricardo, did you hear that?! I'm in too!"

"Too loud," the ring announcer mutters, "I just wanna sleep, El Patron, gimme five minutes..."

Heath laughs breathily against Wade's shoulder, this the Brit's cue to continue walking towards the exit. "Bye, guys, see you next time," he calls back to them. He's asleep again before they even walk out into the cool night air.

'Bullocks," Wade mumbles, settling him on a bench outside, watching as his head lulls lazily in his lap. "Hopefully that'll be a nice, long while... Who knew, your singing was as exhausting to you as it is to the rest of us." He sighs, running his fingers through his hair, unable to stop the soft smile from crossing his features as Heath sighs and snuggles in closer to him.


End file.
